Δημόκριτος \Άβδηρα
Δημόκριτος Democritus thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Κοσμολόγοι Γης Αστροφυσική Κοσμολογία Αστροναυτική Διαστημική Αστέρας Πλανήτης Ηλιακό Σύστημα Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] Μαθηματικοί Γης Μαθηματικοί Χιλιετιών Γης Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Αρχαία Εποχή]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός, φυσικός και αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Δημόκριτος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "δήμος". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Δημόκριτος (~460 π.Χ.- 370 π.Χ) Ήταν προσωκρατικός φιλόσοφος, Μαθητής του Λεύκιππου. Ο Δημόκριτος γεννήθηκε στα γεννήθηκε στα Άβδηρα της Θράκης γύρω στα 460 π.Χ. από οικογένεια αριστοκρατικής καταγωγής, δημοκρατικών όμως πεποιθήσεων. Τα Άβδηρα, ανατολικά του ποταμού Νέστου στην ακτή της Θράκης, υπήρξαν ιωνική αποικία που ιδρύθηκε το 654 π.Χ. από κατοίκους των μικρασιατικών Κλαζομενών. Ήταν η τρίτη πλουσιότερη πόλη της Αθηναϊκής Συμμαχίας -προσέφερε φόρο 15 τάλαντα- και όφειλε τον πλούτο της στην άφθονη παραγωγή σιτηρών και στο γεγονός ότι αποτελούσε τον κύριο λιμένα για τη διεξαγωγή του εμπορίου με το εσωτερικό της Θράκης. Στα Άβδηρα ο Ξέρξης Α' ανάπαυσε το στρατό του το 480 π.Χ. κατεβαίνοντας προς τη νότια Ελλάδα. Σύμφωνα, μάλιστα, με μια μαρτυρία αυτός που φιλοξένησε τον Ξέρξη στην πόλη ήταν ο πατέρας του Δημόκριτου, αλλά γενικά η ιστορία αυτή θεωρείται από τους μελετητές ως πλαστή: το ανέκδοτο φαίνεται να προέκυψε από μια γενικότερη προσπάθεια σύνδεσης της ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας με την Ανατολή, αφού σύμφωνα με αυτό ο Ξέρξης άφησε στον πατέρα του Δημόκριτου κάποιους Μάγους, οι οποίοι μύησαν το Δημόκριτο στα μυστικά δόγματα της «φιλοσοφίας» τους. Όπως, αναφέρει ο ίδιος ο Δημόκριτος στο Μικρό Διάκοσμο, ήταν νέος όταν ο Αναξαγόρας ήταν γέρων. Με βάση αυτό το στοιχείο η ημερομηνία γεννήσεως που παραδίδει ο Απολλόδωρος (80η ολυμπιάδα=460-456 π.Χ.) φαίνεται λογικότερη από άλλες χρονολογίες που παραδόθηκαν. Από τη νεανική του ηλικία ο Δημόκριτος έδειξε την κλίση του προς τη μελέτη και την έρευνα της Φύσης. Χαρακτηριστικό είναι το ανέκδοτο που παραδίδει ο Διογένης Λαέρτιος (9, 36) και το οποίο φανερώνει το βαθμό αφοσίωσης του Δημοκρίτου στο στοχασμό: «(Ο Δημήτριος) αναφέρει ότι ήταν τόσο φιλόπονος, ώστε διαχώρισε ένα δωμάτιο στον κήπο του οικίας του και κλείσθηκε εκεί μέσα. Όταν κάποτε ο πατέρας του οδήγησε ένα βού για να τον θυσιάσει και τον έδεσε σε εκείνο το μέρος, ο Δημόκριτος για αρκετή ώρα δεν τον αντιλήφθηκε, έως ότου ο πατέρας του τον σήκωσε με πρόφαση τη θυσία και του ανέφερε τα σχετικά». Κατά το διαμοιρασμό της πατρικής περιουσίας ανάμεσα στο Δημόκριτο και τους δύο αδελφούς του ο πρώτος, σύμφωνα με μια μαρτυρία, προτίμησε να λάβει το μικρότερο μερίδιο σε χρήματα (100 τάλαντα). Αυτά τα χρήματα τα ξόδευσε ταξιδεύοντας σε μεγάλο μέρος της Οικουμένης. Τα ταξίδια του στην Αίγυπτο, την Περσία και τη Βαβυλωνία θεωρούνται σχεδόν βέβαια, ενώ τα ταξίδια στην Αιθιοπία και την Ινδία είναι λιγότερο βέβαιο ότι πραγματοποιήθηκαν. Όπως αναφέρει και ο ίδιος: :«Εγώ, λοιπόν περιπλανήθηκα σε περισσότερους τόπους της Γης από τους ανθρώπους της εποχής μου, ερευνώντας τα απώτερα μέρη, και γνώρισα πάρα πολλές χώρες και κλίματα και άκουσα πάρα πολλούς μορφωμένους ανθρώπους, αλλά στη σύνθεση σχημάτων που συνοδεύονται από απόδειξη κανείς ως τώρα δεν με υπερέβαλε, ούτε ακόμη και αυτοί από τους Αιγυπτίους που ονομάζονται Αρπεδονάπτες. Μαζί και με την παραμονή μου σε αυτούς, έζησα συνολικά οκτώ έτη σε ξένη χώρα». Στη διάρκεια αυτών των περιπλανήσεων θα πρέπει προφανώς να επισκεύθηκε τα μεγάλα πνευματικά κέντρα της Ιωνίας, κυρίως την Έφεσο και τη Μίλητο, όπου θα γνώρισε από κοντά τη φιλοσοφία του Θαλή, του Αναξίμανδρου, του Αναξιμένους και του Ηράκλειτου. Στη Μίλητο, ίσως, να συνάντησε για πρώτη φορά τον Λεύκιππο. Από αυτόν θα πρέπει να διδάχθηκε τη φιλοσοφία του Παρμενίδη, του Εμπεδοκλή, του Πυθαγόρα. Μάλιστα, για τον τελευταίο θα συντάξει ο Δημόκριτος αργότερα ειδική πραγματεία. Δεν παρέλειψε να επισκεφθεί και το μεγαλύτερο πνευματικό κέντρο της εποχής του, την Αθήνα, φαίνεται, όμως, ότι η παρουσία του εκεί πέρασε σχετικά απαρατήρητη. Σύμφωνα με μια εκδοχή αυτό αποτελούσε επιλογή του ίδιου του Δημόκριτου, επειδή ένιωθε μεγάλη περιφρόνηση προς τη δόξα. Η επίσκεψη του Δημόκριτου στην Αθήνα ήταν κάτι φυσιολογικό, αφού η πόλη αποτελούσε την πνευματική πρωτεύουσα της Ελλάδας, ενώ και τα Άβδηρα ήταν μέλος της Αθηναϊκής Συμμαχίας. Ίσως, η εμπόλεμη κατάσταση, στην οποία βρισκόταν τότε η Αθήνα λόγω του Πελοποννησιακού πολέμου, να οδήγησε το Δημόκριτο στην απόφαση να ιδρύσει τη σχολή του στα Άβδηρα. Πάντως, ο φιλόσοφος σε καμιά περίπτωση δεν πρέπει να περιφρονούσε την Αθήνα, αφού ο ίδιος ήταν δημοκρατικός, ενώ πολλές από τις απαντήσεις που έδωσε σε φιλοσοφικά προβλήματα υποβάλλουν την εντύπωση ότι γνώριζε τα φιλοσοφικά δόγματα του Σωκράτη, του Πλάτωνα, του Αντισθένη, του Αρίστιππου και του Αναξαγόρα. Όταν ο Δημόκριτος επέστρεψε στα Άβδηρα, είχε αναλώσει πλέον όλο το μερίδιό του της πατρικής κληρονομίας. Τη φροντίδα του και τη συντήρησή του ανέλαβε ο αδελφός του Δάμασος. Ο Δημόκριτος αποδείχθηκε χρήσιμος για τον αδελφό του: σύμφωνα με μια μαρτυρία προέβλεψε επικείμενη καταιγίδα και τον συμβούλεψε να συλλέξει την παραγωγή του από τους αγρούς. Όσοι από τους Αβδηρίτες τον πίστευσαν έσωσαν τις περιουσίες τους, οι άλλοι καταστράφηκαν. Το ανέκδοτο αυτό φαίνεται ότι πλάστηκε, για να απαντήσει στις κατηγορίες ότι η μελέτη της φιλοσοφίας είναι άχρηστη σε πρακτικά ζητήματα της ανθρώπινης ζωής. Το ίδιο φαίνεται να ισχύει και για την ακόλουθη ιστορία: ο Δημόκριτος προέβλεψε μελλοντική ανατίμηση του ελαίου και αγόρασε όλη την εγχώρια ελαιοπαραγωγή πολύ φθηνά. Όταν η ανατίμηση πράγματι έγινε, ο ίδιος απέδωσε τα κέρδη του στους συμπολίτες του, επειδή περιφρονούσε τον πλούτο. Φαίνεται ότι η εκτίμηση που απολάμβανε ο Δημόκριτος από τους συμπατριώτες του προκάλεσε το φθόνο ορισμένων από αυτούς, οι οποίοι σκέφτηκαν να ζητήσουν στην περίπτωση του φιλοσόφου την ενεργοποίηση ενός πατροπαράδοτου νόμου, ο οποίος προέβλεπε την απαγόρευση της ταφής στην πατρίδα όποιου είχε σπαταλήσει την πατρική περιουσία. Ο Δημόκριτος απάντησε διαβάζοντας στους συμπολίτες του το "Μεγάλο Διάκοσμο. Το έργο αποτιμήθηκε από τους συμπολίτες του στα 500 τάλαντα, ενώ ορίστηκε να του αφιερωθούν και 20 ανδριάντες από χαλκό. Και η ιστορία αυτή φαίνεται πλαστή, αφού ο Μέγας Διάκοσμος πρέπει να είναι έργο του Λεύκιππου. Η δημιουργία της ίσως να αποτελεί και πάλι μια απάντηση στην κατηγορία ότι η μελέτη της φιλοσοφίας είναι άχρηστη: ο Δημόκριτος όχι μόνο δεν σπατάλησε την πατρική περιουσία, αλλά την πολλαπλασίασε (από 100 την έκανε 500 τάλαντα), αφού δημιούργησε ένα πολύτιμο φιλοσοφικό έργο. Στα Άβδηρα ο Δημόκριτος αφοσιώθηκε στη διδασκαλία και τη συγγραφή των έργων του. Ονομάστηκε Γελασίνος (=ο γελαστός), αφού αντιμετώπιζε τη ζωή πάντα με αισιοδοξία, γαλήνη και υπομονή. Κατά μια εκδοχή ονομάστηκε έτσι, επειδή περιγελούσε τις καθημερινές θλίψεις και ελπίδες που απασχολούσαν τους άλλους ανθρώπους. Το πιθανότερο είναι ο χαρακτηρισμός να προέρχεται από την άποψη του Δημόκριτου ότι η ευθυμία αποτελεί στόχο για τη ζωή του κάθε ανθρώπου. Σύμφωνα με μια άλλη φανταστική ιστορία ο Δημόκριτος αυτοτυφλώθηκε καίγοντας τα οφθαλμούς του με την αντανάκλαση του Ήλιου πάνω σε μια χάλκινη ασπίδα. Το κίνητρο που δινόταν γι' αυτήν την πράξη δύσκολα μπορεί να ανταποκρίνεται στις διαθέσεις του ίδιου του φιλοσόφου: ήθελε δήθεν να επιδοθεί απερίσπαστος από τη μαγεία της όρασης στο στοχασμό και την ερμηνεία των Νόμων της Φύσης. Αυτή η περιφρόνηση της αίσθησης φαίνεται ότι έχει ως πηγή της την Πλατωνική παράδοση παρά τη γνήσια διδασκαλία του Δημόκριτου. Ο ίδιος ο φιλόσοφος θεωρούσε πολύτιμες τις εντυπώσεις των αισθήσεων ως πρώτη ύλη για την ερμηνεία της φύσης, αρκεί αυτές οι εντυπώσεις να διυλίζονταν από την κριτική ικανότητα του ανθρώπινου νου. Σύμφωνα με τον Δημόκριτο, η αίσθηση του "θαυμάζειν" δεν προσφέρει κάτι. Αντικαθιστά την εξήγηση του θαύματος με τον θαυμασμό. Ο Δημόκριτος ο Αβδηρίτης επιθυμούσε ο άνθρωπος με τη γνώση να κατακτήσει την αθαμβία, να μη θαυμάζει ως υπερφυσικά, γεγονότα και φαινόμενα που μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν. Φαίνεται ότι απέθανε σε πολύ προχωρημένη ηλικία, αφού κατατασσόταν στους μακροβιότερους Έλληνες στοχαστές. Διάφορες πηγές παραδίδουν ότι έζησε από 90 ως και 109 έτη. Δεν είναι γνωστή η ακριβή χρονολογία του θανάτου του, η οποία τοποθετείται συμβατικά στο 370 ή 360 π.Χ. Και για το τέλος του φιλοσόφου υπάρχουν διάφορες εκδοχές. Σύμφωνα με έναν από αυτούς ήθελε να αυτοκτονήσει, όντας σε βαθύ γήρας, με αποχή από την τροφή. Επειδή, όμως, ήταν η εορτή των Θεσμοφορίων και οι γυναίκες της οικογένειας ήθελαν να τις εορτάσουν, τον παρακάλεσαν να αναβάλλει το θάνατό του για ολίγες ημέρες. Ζήτησε τότε να του φέρουν κοντά ένα αγγείο με μέλητα (ή ζεστούς άρτους κατά άλλη εκδοχή) και έζησε, ώσπου να παρέλθουν οι εορτές, μόνο με την οσμή τους. Όταν τέλειωσαν οι εορτές απέθανε. Εργογραφία Θεωρούσε ότι η ύλη αποτελείτo από αδιάσπαστα, αόρατα στοιχεία, τα άτομα. Επίσης ήταν ο πρώτος που αντιλήφθηκε ότι ο Γαλαξίας αποτελείται από μακρινά αστέρες. Ήταν ανάμεσα στους πρώτους που ανέφεραν ότι το Σύμπαν έχει και άλλους "Κόσμους" εκτός της Γης και μάλιστα ορισμένους κατοικημένους. Ο Δημόκριτος διακήρυξε ότι το κενό δεν ταυτίζεται με το μηδέν ("μη ον", είναι δηλαδή κάτι το υπαρκτό). Τα ενδιαφέροντα του Δημόκριτου ήταν ευρύτατα. Ασχολήθηκε σχεδόν με όλους τους τομείς της ανθρώπινης γνώσης: Μαθηματικά, Φυσική, Κοσμολογία, Αστρονομία, Βιολογία, Γεωλογία, Γεωγραφία, Λογική, Ηθική, Θεολογία, Αισθητική, Ιστορία, Παιδεία. Από αυτήν την άποψη υπήρξε κατά κάποιο τρόπο πρόδρομος του Αριστοτέλη, ένας εγκυκλοπαιδιστής. Μεταγενέστεροι μελετητές του στην Αρχαιότητα (ίσως ήδη ο Καλλίμαχος) χώρισαν το έργο του σε δεκατρείς τετραλογίες, ενταγμένες σε πέντε ομάδες έργων: *τα Ηθικά (δύο τετραλογίες), *τα Φυσικά (τέσσερις τετραλογίες), *τα Μαθηματικά (τρεις), *τα Μουσικά (δύο), *τα Τεχνικά (δύο). Σε αυτές τις τετραλογίες πρέπει να προστεθούν εννέα αταξινόμητα έργα και εννέα που φέρουν τον τίτλο Αιτίαι, σύνολο 70 έργα. Κατάλογο των έργων του παραδίδει ο Διογένης Λαέρτιος, ενώ μερικοί επιπλέον τίτλοι σώζονται στη Σούδα, το Σέξτο και τον Απολλώνιο τον Δύσκολο. Από τα αποδιδόμενα στο Δημόκριτο έργα είναι σχεδόν βέβαιο ότι ο Μέγας Διάκοσμος ήταν στην πραγματικότητα έργο του Λεύκιππου. Η πληροφορία αυτή προέρχεται από την Περιπατητική Σχολή και μπορεί να θεωρηθεί έγκυρη, αφού έχει την αφετηρία της στις ειδικές πραγματείες για το Δημόκριτο, που συνέταξαν τόσο ο Αριστοτέλης όσο και ο Θεόφραστος. Στο Λεύκιππο αποδίδεται από τον Αέτιο και ένα άλλο έργο, το Περί νου. Δεν έχουμε λόγους να αμφιβάλλουμε για αυτήν την πληροφορία. Το περιεχόμενο του έργου μπορεί να αποτελούσε μια επίθεση κατά της Αναξαγόρειας θεωρίας για το Νου που διακοσμεί τα πράγματα. Αν κρίνουμε από τον αριθμό των έργων του Δημόκριτου, η συγγραφική του δραστηριότητα πρέπει να εκτεινόταν σε μια μεγάλη χρονική περίοδο. Δεν μπορούμε, ωστόσο, να αποδώσουμε διαφορετικά έργα σε διαφορετικές περιόδους της ζωής του, αφού κανένα από αυτά τα έργα δεν σώθηκε ακέραιο. Ούτε και η δήλωσή του ότι έγραψε το Μικρό Διάκοσμο 730 έτη μετά την πτώση της Τροίας (απ. Ι) βοηθά ιδιαίτερα στη χρονολόγηση του έργου, αφού αγνοείται πότε τοποθετούσε τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο ο φιλόσοφος. Το ύφος του Δημόκριτου επαινείτο πολύ στην Αρχαιότητα και αξιολογούταν στο ίδιο επίπεδο με αυτό του Πλάτωνα και του Αριστοτέλη. Ήταν ποιητικό, αν και όχι σε στίχο, με διαυγή εκφραστικά μέσα, διακρινόταν για τη μορφική του τελειότητα, την εύστοχη χρήση των λέξεων και την σαφήνεια. Από τον τεράστιο όγκο των γραπτών του σώζονται ελάχιστα αποσπάσματα, κυρίως ηθικού περιεχομένου, τα οποία ανευρίσκονται σε μεταγενέστερους συγγραφείς ως παραθέματα ή παραφράσεις. Κύριες πηγές για τη φιλοσοφία του είναι ο Αριστοτέλης, ο Θεόφραστος, ο Σέξτος ο Εμπειρικός, ο Αλέξανδρος, ο Ιωάννης Φιλόπονος, ο Σιμπλίκιος. Οι ερμηνείες της φιλοσοφίας του Δημόκριτου, οι οποίες δίνονται από αυτούς τους συγγραφείς, αποτελούν οδηγό και για τη σύγχρονη έρευνα. Η τελευταία συναντά αρκετές δυσκολίες κυρίως στην περίπτωση του Αριστοτέλη (και των σχολιαστών του), αφού ο τελευταίος έχει την τάση να παρουσιάζει τις απόψεις των προγενεστέρων του φιλοσόφων μέσα από το πρίσμα της δικής του τελολογικής φιλοσοφίας. Πολλοί προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουν το λόγο, για τον οποίο χάθηκαν τα έργα του Δημόκριτου. Πολλοί απέδωσαν την απώλεια στην τύχη, Μερικοί κατηγόρησαν τους Επικούρειους, οι οποίοι υποτίθεται ότι θα ωφελούνταν από την απώλεια του έργου του Δημόκριτου, καθώς με αυτόν τον τρόπο δε θα ήταν πια φανερή η έλλειψη πρωτοτυπίας της θεωρίας τους. Αντίθετα άλλοι θεώρησαν την απώλεια συνέπεια της κακής φήμης που είχε ο Δημόκριτος ως πρόδρομος των Επικουρείων. Η τρίτη εκδοχή φαίνεται πλησιέστερη στην αλήθεια, αφού ως γνωστόν χάθηκε και το έργο των ίδιων των Επικουρείων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ερευνητικό Κέντρο Δημόκριτος * Ατομική Θεωρία *άτομο Βιβλιογραφία * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Category:Φυσικοί Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φυσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φυσικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μαθηματικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μαθηματικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ.